shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Charlotte McConnie
Kiba McConnie |previous affiliation = |occupation = |previous occupation = Maid |team = Hoodlum Pirates |partner = Kiba McConnie |bounty = |relatives = |marital status = |devil fruit = |weapon(s) = Knives |haki = Master of Kenbunshoku Haki }} Charlotte McConnie is a female apart of the well known ship of Hoodlum Pirates. Before joining them, she was a servant maid for a rich successful family, however after a series of occurrences she tricked and killed her employer and abandoned her post to avoid capture. She has evaded capture for nearly two years now, and has recently been taken among the pirates as there assassin, being very well versed in the area of stealth and assassination. Appearance Personality Charlotte is a staunchy loyal person, or better yet, she was a firm believer with strong morals. She was a zealous, carefree woman with many cheerful endeavors and happy-go-lucky ideals. For example, to her past employer she informed him that she had a goal of becoming a top-notch chef in the world, and assisting the world in achieving happiness. Many others commented on her as a bundle of joy. Her nature is that of a sweet, gentle aura that leaves others at ease when near her. She is a comforting individual who assists others in need when she sees fit, and often came be seen calming others, also known for being very helpful to others when there are in strenous situations. During her endeavors as a maid, she worked concisely and dutiful, focusing solely on her job she frequently assisted in helping her employers but her true intention was to obtain enough money. In wishes of attaining peace for her disease ridden immediate family (including her mother, brother and sister) which had been diagnosed with an incurable disease years prior. Her devotion in her maid activites where to find a possible cure in the variety of plantlife in the world. However, her life took a turn for the worse; when she revealed her true colors, slaughtering her employers family and stealing from them all of there riches. Concealing herself in the thickness of the night, she enacted her dastardly plan and after taking there lives she fled. Unfortunately, the night that followed brought the death of her family. Sorrowful she continued her fleeing to avoid capture and prosuction from others. Solely dependent on herself, and self-loathing as she blamed herself for the death of her family she headed for the sea. Abandoning her past goals, she wished to bring her family back through any means. During this new self made decision, Charolotte can showcase herself as a number of personalites. Making others percieve that she is outwardly a kind, fun-loving girl who occassionally flirts with others and has a tendency to blush, all of which can usually lead her male admirers into a bad position. Inwardly, Charlotte is a devious, cunning woman who will attempt anything to acheive the goal of bringing back her family. Deeply she is a wholeheartedly determined woman who delves the entirety of her time in the event before her, and will stop at nothing to achieve said task. Like that of a stone wall, her resolve and determination is immense and unyiedling, commiting herself into every and any action wholly. She firmly holds those she meets in loose regard, caring for them very little she uses many others to assist her as if they were pawns --all of which she would decieve so that she may accomplish her own goals. She will sacrifice others needlessly along as it benefits her. In normal day by day means she holds herself in high feminine regard as prestigous woman do. Her mannerisms of royalty, dignity and pride usually strike a feeling of honor and respect when facing others. Formal and calm when coversing with others she shows all - atleast considering by the way she speaks - some type of respect when addressing them. Evident by her speech, she was clearly affiliated with a once royal like family. Like stated above, she treats others that she finds rude and disobedient harshly and will state her disposition to them, much to others dismay. She at times can get under others skin and can become quite the stubborn one when faced with an equally stubborn person. Calculating she deduces every situation beforehand and can form great strategic tactics to eliminate targets at amazing speeds, usually leaving others in awe. She is also a proud woman who is able to keep her emotions in check, very rarely being astonished even by great physical feats and has never been seen exhibiting an outburst of emotion whether it be pleasant or not. Although on one occurence she has been seen blushing from a comment made by one of her fellow pirates amongst the Hoodlum Pirates. Although she is cold and devious, she still feels many emotions like any woman would. Still finding amusement in many things and being baffled by the beauty of the world of nature in its glory. As a girl in her prime and still with many wishes left in the world, she still maintains her goals of voyaging through the vast sea. Very few have been able to defeat her in battle, and even less have been able to face her in battle. Adding truth to her great skill in assassination skills. She remarks that all those who are against her goal of usurping the goldy effect and bringing her family back from the dead as idiots and pushovers to destiny, and as such she be thoroughly and brutally crushed for there weakness to think beyond the norm and who contend to sit idly by as the world leaves them behind. Thus, Charlotte appears somewhat as a philospher in a sense, believing that life is only what a person makes of it, and although somewhat twisted, she is content with the fact that her family is deceased but more so knowing that she could possibly change this. History Abilities Amazing Speed Immense Physical Skill Assassination Expertise Interrogation & Torture Techniques Stealth Expert Trivia Category:Human Category:Female Category:EternalJunior Category:Pirate Category:Hoodlum Pirates